That Song You Softly Sing
by KTxx
Summary: Some of Clay and Sara's college moments that we never, or never will, be able to see. Chapter Seven: "Stop," ... "What?" Clay feigned innocence. "Being so nice," she exclaimed, blushing. "I know you want to go, so go."
1. It's a Long Way Down

Clay grinned when he heard his dorm room's door close, meaning that his room mate had left for his morning class. He pulled out his phone, his smile widening over the tingles that were still on his lips from when hers touched them yesterday at the bridge.

He stopped suddenly.

Was he being... _needy_?

Clay was never usually the type to get all mushy over a girl. Now Sara Kay had gotten him all nervous and tongue-tied. He didn't want to appear desperate to go out with her (even though he was), he needed to remain calm and collected. He was Clayton Evans, future sports agent, he was gonna be rich when he got out of college.

But Sara, she was so much more. She was bright and colourful; she was unlike any other girls he had met. She was shy, yet spoke with such great confidence and kissed him with courage. She astounded him, it was shocking for a guy like him. He rarely felt anything another person, especially not upon just meeting them.

He still hadn't decided if he loved feeling like this, or hated it.

Clay scrolled down his contact list, finding the number she had added with a, ''Call me sometime, okay?''

''Okay,'' he had agreed with a nod.

He suddenly noticed that his hands had gotten a little shaky, he hadn't realised that he was this apprehensive about whether or not she would agree to go on a date with him.

Clay took a deep breath, his finger circling the _call_ button. ''On the count of two...''

_One._

_Two._

He pressed the button, bringing the phone up to his ear, and after a couple of rings, she answered.

''Hello?'' her sweet voice rang through the speakers, stunning him for a second.

''Um, hey.'' Clay coughed. ''It's me, uh, Clay... the guy from the bridge.''

''Hey!''

_She sounds happy to hear from me,_ he realised, feeling excitement bubble in his stomach. ''So you asked me to call you sometime,'' he said, his voice awkward. ''And I was thinking that... now seemed like the right time, to... um, call you.''

Sara giggled. ''I'm glad you did.''

His heart rate started to increase. ''Well, we need that story to tell our grandkids about, sooner rather than later, right?''

''And what story is that?''

''Streaking on the quad of course,'' Clay laughed, his laughs fading when she stayed silent. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ ''Oh God, you weren't serious about that were you? I'm such a-''

''It _would_ be pretty badass.'' she interrupted him with a laugh.

''Yeah?''

Sara laughed teasingly. ''Yeah, we can't _not_ humiliate the grandkids in the future.''

''It would be an outrage,'' he agreed with a chuckle. ''Or I could just take you out to dinner, and save the streaking for the second date.''

''A date, huh?''

''Yeah, a date.'' Clay grinned, surprised by his sudden bravery.

''I could meet you at our bridge at seven?''

_Our bridge. _''That- that sounds really amazing.''

''And who knows? Maybe you could talk me into that streaking thing.''

That's when he decided, he definitely _loved_ feeling like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> After watching an awesome CS fanvid, I was all sad and just thought I'd write some college Clay and Sara. I'm just taking a break from writing my new story, and again, this one isn't very good either. I just like posting Clay and Sara because they always make me cry. Seriously, they do. The title is from _belle of the boulevard_ by _dashboard confessional,_ which was the song that was playing on the bridge scene. Boom.

I'd love a review_:) _**x**


	2. If You Still Believe Me

''I had a really awesome time with you tonight,'' Sara admitted, clutching onto her black purse as they walked across her college quad, heading towards her dorm room after their first date, a simple dinner at the restaurant off campus.

''Yeah?'' he asked, his tone surprised. Because, well, he was. He had spent most of the night babbling like an idiot about basketball and baseball and his favourite shirt that kinda looked like something that an ice skater would wear. She had told him stuff too, like where she grew up. But around the time dessert was served, Clay felt like he had failed the date which was probably his most important one ever. He's never wanted to impress someone so much before.

She nodded with that sweet smile of hers. ''Uh, huh.''

Clay reached out his hand and took a hold of hers, releasing the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when she intertwined their fingers, swinging their arms between them.

''But you know,'' she mocked sadness. ''You didn't _once_ try and talk me into that streaking thing.''

His heart stopped as he gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. ''Wait- you were _serious_ about that? Even _I _wasn't serious.''

Sara giggled, presumably at the blush on his cheeks. ''But Clay, what about the grandkids?''

Clay pulled her arm, making her stumble into him. He lifted up her chin with his free hand and pressed his lips onto her, softly and gently. ''You're amazing,'' he whispered. ''Seriously, I _so _picked the wrong school. Because if I knew you were gonna be here when I applied, then I would have applied here instead.''

''You're highly full of yourself. I mean, this is only our first date.''

He chuckled. ''You're the one suggesting the streaking, not me.''

''Well, maybe I don't wanna wait till the second date.'' She tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the big oak tree. Suddenly she let go of his hand and peeled off her green dress, biting her bottom lip mischievously at the look on his face. ''So Mr. Evans, you up for it?''

''Hell yeah.''

Anyone could hear their giggles as ten minutes later, they had their story for the grandkids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I decided to do it! This won't be like a fic, maybe, I haven't decided yet. I may just do little moments in there relationship in college. They won't be big, just little drabbles/ficlets and I don't know how many I'll do. But I hope you enjoyed this one.

**fan:** There wouldn't be another one of these if it wasn't for your lovely review. It was so sweet! Thank you:) I posted on tumblr that I wanted more flashbacks but got anonymous hate for it that I'm not even gonna go into, but it would be awesome, wouldn't it? I think this may be a college fic, or just random moments in college. Like, meet the parents, jealous moments, etc. Any ideas you have would be great, too. If you're reading this then I hope you enjoyed this little one, I'll try and post more soon. Thanks again for you're awesome review!:D

Please let me know what you thought(:


	3. In Your Name I Find Meaning

''You went _streaking_ in the _quad_?'' Amy, gaped at her, inspecting her every feature ''Who are you and what have you done with my room mate?'' she giggled slightly. ''Seriously though, Sara, this Clay guy must be pretty special.''

''He is,'' Sara beamed, fighting the urge to squeal. ''He's gorgeous. And I know- I know we've only had one date, but I can feel it, you know? He's just different, I can tell. It's like he looks at me and really _see's_ me. No one's ever really seen me before. I think he likes me too.''

Amy rolled her eyes, always the cynic. ''Well, I'll have to meet him first. Then I can know for sure, I'm good at knowing these things.''

There was a knock on the door and both of their eyes widened.

''Oh my God!'' Amy gasped; jumping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom, trying to calm down her bed heed and de-crease her pyjamas ''Tell him I'll be five minutes.''

''Is this that guy you've been seeing? Rick, Ross?'' Sara shrugged as she headed toward the door. She peeped through the peep hole and gasped. _Clay._ Her stomach dropped, he can't see her looking like _this_! Her messy unwashed hair and oversized jumped and sweatpants. Oh, no. This was bad, really bad.

He knocked on the door, chuckling. ''Uh, Sara, I can hear you. Is everything okay?''

''Yeah,'' she squeaked nervously. ''Uh, I, um... I just-''

''I bet you look great,'' he said sweetly. ''Now can you let me in? I have bagels and coffee, which are getting really cold.''

Sara took a deep breath, preparing herself for embarrassment as she opened the door. And there he stood, a paper bag in one hand and a cup holder in the other, holding three cups of coffee. His wild, spiky hair was sticking up in random directions, slightly dishevelled. He was wearing that typical grin on his face, too.

''You're laughing,'' she stated slowly. ''You're trying not to laugh- _Clay_!''

''I'm sorry,'' Clay chuckled, stepping into the apartment. He walked over to the kitchen are and placed the items down, before turning to her and placing his hands on her head, flattening her hair down. ''Your hair was slightly wild, that's all.''

''You swear?''

''I _pinkie_ swear.''

She wrapped her smallest finger around his awaiting one, kissing their intertwined ones lightly, making his grin widen.

''Now, what are you doing here?'' she asked, eying the breakfast. ''Did you read my mind?''

''Why, were you praying for a hot guy and bagels?''

''Just the bagels,'' Sara leaned on her tip toes to kiss his lips lightly. ''I guess I got lucky.''

''Yeah you did,'' he chuckled. Clay pulled out one of the coffee cups from the holder. ''You said you have a room mate and I didn't want her to feel left out of anything, is she here?''

She thought the urge to coo at his sweetness. It was endearingly perfect. ''You remembered that my room mate likes coffee?''

Clay blushed slightly. ''I kinda remember everything you told me.''

''What was my pet dog called?''

''Whiskers, which is a cat name, by the way.''

She slapped his arm weakly. ''It's not!''

He chortled. ''It totally is.''

''Amy, get out here!'' Sara shouted to her room mate's bedroom, distracting him from his teasing. Okay, so maybe she did want a cat when she was younger, but her brother wanted a dog so to make it fair they named it Whiskers. Is that a crime? ''It's not Roy, its Clay!''

''Clay?''

''Uh... hi, Amy.''

Amy appeared then, her bright red hair now smoothed down, and concealer not on the spot that had been forming on her chin. She looked at the two sheepishly. ''Hello,'' she waved awkwardly as she approached. ''Nice to meet you.'' Her eyes lit up. ''Is that coffee?''

Clay handed her the cup. ''Yeah,''

''Okay, it's decided, he likes you- _really _likes you.'' Amy whispered to her, taking a sip of the warm drink. ''He's different than the others.''

Sara glanced at Clay who was reaching into the paper back, oblivious to her best friends comment. He looked up at smiled at her warmly, making butterflies explode in her stomach. _Yeah, he is._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay, so I _really_ love writing these. And I wanted to write something based on Sara's POV. I'll probably just jumped around that for whoever I feel like writing at the time. Oh, and Amy is one of my favourite characters in another show, can anyone guess what? I'm like doing a _mini_ AU crossover here, haha.

I'd love to know what you think, and if you have any ideas or suggestions then just let me know(:


	4. I'll Always Be Waiting For You

He squeezed her hand randomly as they walked along the park pathway amongst the other local people. For a fifth date, Clay's quite proud of himself for picking the right day to go for ice cream. Luck had been on his side considering it had stayed sunny all day, and Sara was wearing a cute little, baby pink sundress. Sunglasses her resting on top of her head while her usual blonde curls rolled down her shoulders.

It was perfect.

Yet, everything seemed to be that way with Sara. Perfect hugs, perfect kisses, perfect _them._

Except that they weren't really _them,_ they were just Clay and Sara. Individual entities. That kinda sucks, but he doesn't really know what to do to ask her out. He's never been put in this position before. He's never wanted to be with someone, it's usually been the other way around.

Besides, what if she says no?

Clay thinks he might die.

Seriously.

''Strawberry,'' Sara said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

''Huh?''

''I said I think I'll get strawberry flavour,'' she giggled, bumping him with her hip. ''Clay, were you even listening?''

Clay nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pink. ''Yeah, I was just thinking that it would match your dress.''

Sara grinned endearingly. ''You're so cute,'' she told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. ''And you're so right, if I spill any no one will notice. It'll blend.''

''Nice,'' he chuckled as they approached the ice cream stand.

After he bought their ice creams (he got chocolate, because chocolate is always the best), they walked down around the park with their little tubs, eating with those tiny plastic spoons. Little kids were running around and old people were sitting on benches or feeding the ducks by the lake. And people, just like them were holding hands and joking around. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Magical, that's what it was.

''So I watched a basketball game last night, you know, to see what all the fuss was about.''

His eyebrow raised in surprise. ''Yeah? What did you think?''

''Sweaty, hot guys running around after a ball? Thanks for the recommendation.'' she smirked, licking the remaining ice cream off her lips. Sara laughed at his deadpan expression. ''No, seriously, it was okay. Amy's boyfriend came around to watch it too, but he didn't really get the rules. But I was rooting for The Bobcats, you said you like them.''

''You remember that?''

''I remember everything you told me,'' she repeated his words from weeks earlier in a sweet tone.

They fell into silence again, just content with being with each other and watching everyone else. When they finished their ice creams, their hands joined again immediately. So Sara spoke up again, ''So, have you decided when you're going to ask me to be your girlfriend yet?''

Clay's eyes widened as he stopped walking. He coughed after forgetting to breathe. ''W- what?''

''Well, this is our fifth date.'' Sara shrugged innocently. She looked down to the floor, kicking an invisible stone. ''I- I like you, okay? You're not like other guys. You treat me right, my last boyfriend never bought me ice cream or came to my apartment with bagels without being asked, he never made me feel as_ confident_ as you do. I was just hoping that you felt the same way.''

''I do,''

She looked at him with in frustration. ''Then why don't you want to be my boyfriend?''

''I do,'' He placed his hands on her shoulders, moving closer to her. ''I do, I do,'' he said soothingly, inching his face closer to hers. Their noses rubbed against each others. ''I do.'' He moved his hands up to the back of her head as their lips pressed together fiercely, in the middle of the pathway in the park where many people were around. He didn't care, he wanted her to be his and nothing was going to stop him.

Sara smiled widely when they broke apart, breathless. ''You do?''

''Yeah, do you?''

''No, Clay, I don't want to be your boyfriend,'' she teased. ''I'll settle for your girlfriend, though.''

Clay moved in to kiss her again, brushing his nose against hers. ''You're so funny.''

''I know,'' Sara grinned, pulling him in for another earth shattering kiss.

They weren't just Clay and Sara anymore. They were Clay_and_Sara, and that was something he never wanted to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Here's another one! I wrote two more last night, so the next update should be sooner:-) I hope you all enjoyed this one and if you have any ideas/suggestions, then let me know.

If you like LP and want some drabbles, then check out **Kellyyy**'s, _Just Little Things._ They're amazing!

And if you like NH, I've just posted my second chapter of my new story, _Don't Hold Your Breath._

Let me know what you think:-)


	5. You'll Be The Only Light I See

**AN:** mehehehe, my AN's up here now from now on. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I really wanted a distraction from everything that's happening in England right now. Any of my British readers, I hope you're all okay! I hope you liked this. Anyone waiting for a DHYB review reply will get it soon. Please let me know what you think of this!

Oh, and if you like Doctor Who and Amy and Rory then check out my one shot, _You See Straight Through Me, Don't You?_ I'd love some feedback(:

Thank you to _Kellyyy _(your reviews literally make my day!) and _Ace5492_ for reviewing. I didn't have time to reply, but they're greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>Clay frowned at the funny smell as he walked inside the apartment. That could be considered rude to just walk into someone's apartment, but Sara said that she plays her music really loud (his girl <em>loves<em> Dashboard Confessional, okay?) so he could just walk inside whenever he wanted. Plus, he loves the feeling of being able to walk into his girlfriend's home. Because she's his girlfriend. And he really liked saying that.

...It wasn't so nice though when he walked in on Amy and her boyfriend (Richard, was it?) making out on the couch the other day. The dude even had his top off, it was disturbing.

He shook his head as the sound of ''Hands Down'' played through the apartment.

Clay headed to the kitchen, to see her placing cookies into a Tupperware box.

So _that_ was the smell.

She looked surprised, and quite annoyed when she saw him. ''Clay, what are you doing here?'' a pout formed on her lips. ''This was supposed to be a surprise!''

''And what surprise is that?''

''Well,'' Sara pursed her lips, making her look completely adorable. ''Amy's boyfriend, you know that Ryan guy, he came around the other day with cookies, which he said he made himself because he knows how much she loves them. It was _so sweet_ and they tasted really good. And you love cookies, so I wanted to do something sweet for you.'' she explained. ''I wanted to show up at your apartment and surprise you.''

''I'm definitely surprised,'' Clay stated, leaning over the breakfast bar to kiss her. ''Thank you, baby.''

She grinned, handing him the box. ''Do you want one now?''

He took one out and took a big bite, instantly regretting it. It tasted gross, really gross. It was too sweet, like she had put a whole bag of sugar in the batch, and a lot of butter which he could taste. And she must have missed one of the ingredients which made it soft because they were quite hard too.

But she looked so happy, standing there with a hopeful smile and proud eyes.

Clay guessed that she hadn't done this for anyone else before.

He got a warm feeling in his chest.

''So, what do you think?'' she twiddled her thumbs as she bounced around nervously on the spot.

''They're... they're amazing.'' Clay shut the lid of the box and placed it to the side. ''I've just had dinner though and I'm really full, so I'll eat these tomorrow. I can take some to class with me.''

Sara reached for the plastic box, biting her bottom lip. ''Well, I really wanted to try one.''

''No way am I sharing these,''

''Clay...''

''How about I bake you some? You know, to return the favour. And they'll be well better than Ronnie's.''

She looked doubtful for a moment before nodding. ''Okay, fine.'' She then walked around the counter and sat down on his lap, hugging him tightly. ''I just wanted you to know how much I like you.''

Clay kissed the top of her head. ''I do.''

So, two days later, after stopping at the bakery just off campus, he had some freshly baked cookies to give to her. As he walked inside, he was relieved to see no Amy; just Sara sat cuddled on the sofa with a blanket, watching some chick flick. He walked over and greeted her with a kiss as he placed the box (he had brought his own Tupperware box, he wasn't so stupid as to keep it in the bakery packaging) on her knee.

''Oh, you actually did it!'' she smiled as he removed the lid and took a bite of one of the cookies, sighing contently. ''Clay, these are delicious!''

''They're no where near as good as yours though, Sara.''


	6. I Hold You Up Above Everyone

**AN:** Sorry this has took me a while, I've just been getting hate for shipping Sara/Clay and I don't know, I keep getting paranoid that I'm gonna get more. This one's darker than usual, their first fight. And it mentions two characters from Tree Hill;) Because they could've gone to the same college, right?

Thanks again for all of your encouraging reviews! I'd love to know what you thought of this one.

* * *

><p>Sara slammed the door shut behind her as she stormed into the apartment, sighing when she didn't hear the actual slam, realising that Clay already caught the door and stepped inside.<p>

''Sara, listen,''

''Get out, Clay.'' she demanded, pointing to the door. ''I mean it, get out.''

''Wait- what's going on?'' Amy frowned from her place on the couch, where she was painting her toenails. ''Are you two fighting? You haven't had a fight before...''

Sara turned to glare at her. ''Amy, give us a minute.''

''B-''

''Amy!''

Amy stood up awkwardly, trying not to get nail polish on the carpet as she hopped to her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her, not before shouting, ''I hope you make up. And don't be too long, remember R-''

''We don't care about your boyfriend!'' Sara ran a hand over her face, a hand placed on her hip as she looked at him in complete annoyance. Her heart was literally breaking, and she couldn't stop it. It was hard enough just to keep her composure right now. ''Clay, I told you to leave.''

''No,''

''Clay...'' she said in a warning tone. ''I will attack you with Amy's god damn heels if you don't get out right now.''

Sara wasn't stupid; she knew what she had seen. She was waiting in his dorm room for him to get back from one of his classes, when he had entered with a girl, and they looked way too cosy if you ask her. They were both laughing and giggling at each other, until they saw her. Clay had gotten a guilty look on his face.

It was happening again.

She thought she could trust him, she really did. He wasn't supposed to be like the other guys that she had been with before. Well, at least one in particular who cheated, just like Clay was probably doing.

''She's my study partner,'' Clay stated slowly. ''Her name's Brooke, she's fromNorth Carolinaand she has a boyfriend called Chase who she doesn't stop going on about. He likes skateboarding and aeroplanes, he's a bit of a nerd but she loves him. She even took his- never mind.''

He was trying to reach out to her, to get her to understand that he didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't like _Brooke,_ he likes Sara, he always has and he can't understand why she hasn't seen that. She just doesn't trust him, and that fact hurt his chest a lot more than expected.

_Oh my God._ She was wrong. Never in her life had Sara Kay been so wrong. ''Clay, I-''

''No, forget it.'' he spat, throwing his arms in the air. ''You don't trust me. I thought that _you_ trusted me, especially you, but you don't.''

Clay turned towards the door, but then he voice halted him,

''I was cheated on,'' she squeaked, desperately hoping he wouldn't leave. ''It happened in senior year and I thought I loved him and he was perfect and then I found him in bed with someone else.'' Sara rambled slightly, tears filling her eyes. ''So every time I see you with a girl, I get jealous and insecure, and I'm sorry. But I'm working on it.''

He looked at her, his features softening. ''Sara...''

''I'm sorry,'' she sniffled. ''I do trust you, I do. I'm just really scared of losing you.''

Clay gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly; dropping light kisses on her head and forehead. ''You're not gonna lose me, okay?''

Sara nodded against his chest, her hold on him tightening. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had doubted him for a second, because Clay wasn't like that. He was a good guy. But for a second she had forgotten that, which was stupid of her. He was perfect- they were perfect. She didn't want to screw it up, but she almost did.

''Even if I get all insanely jealous?''

''Yeah,'' he chuckled lightly. ''Because I'd just have to remind you that I don't wanna be with anyone else. If I had the choice of like, every girl in the world, or you. Then I'd choose you, every time.''

And she believed him.

See, he was helping her work on her issues already.


	7. I'm The One Who's Letting You Down

**AN:** I'm so sorry this has taken so long! Because of how much time DHYB is taking up and the free time I used to have is now gone, this story has kinda slipped my mind. But seen as my outline for DHYB isn't here yet, I have more time to focus on this until I get it sent to me. So I'm gonna start the next one now, any ideas are welcome:-)

Also, this fits into some stuff in the show. I like to think Clay got his Halloween ideas from Sara;)

I know I don't deserve it, but I'd love a review:-)!

* * *

><p>Clay laughed at the <em>Happy Halloween!<em> sign on her apartment door as he made his way inside, he saw Amy's boyfriend sat on the couch flicking through the TV channels, dressed in some weird type of armour suit. The golden haired man sat on the recliner couch, not far from the big one.

''Oh, hi,'' Richard (was it? Clay really can't remember) said, nodding to him. He looked startled by the furry outfit that Clay was wearing, with the werewolf headgear in his hands that he wasn't wearing yet. ''Are you...'' He coughed awkwardly. ''Are you a _werewolf_?''

Clay grinned. ''Yeah, Sara likes those Twilight books.''

''Did she pick it out for you?''

''Nope,'' He shook his head. ''I picked it all out myself. What are you dressed as, anyway?''

''A roman.''

''Cool, is Amy matching you or something?''

The brown haired boy shook his head. ''Nah, she's a policewoman.'' he shrugged. ''Are you going to the party tonight?''

''That was the plan,'' Clay nodded with a smile. ''Is she still getting ready?''

''Yeah, she told me to tell you that you should just wait out here because she and Amy are getting ready in her room.''

There was a knock on the door, an ''I'll get it!'' sounded instantly from Sara's bedroom. A couple of seconds later she came skipping out, dazzling him with how simply flawless she looked. Her hair was curled, as usual. But a small halo was sticking up from her head thanks to the headband. She was also wearing a simple, knee length dress, with matching white flats.

She grabbed the bowl of candy from the little table near the door and swung it open. ''Well, don't you girls look great?'' Sara said to the two little girls who were dressed as little fairies, their proud mother stood behind them. She held out the bowl. ''Here, just take whatever you like.''

The kids eagerly grabbed some candy, putting it into their goody bags and saying thank you before heading to the apartment next door.

Sara shut the door and turned back to Clay and the guy that was dressed as a roman. ''Hi,''

''Hey, baby.'' Clay stood up, walking towards her at the doorway. ''You look amazing.''

''Why thank you,'' she brought her face closer to his, her breath tickling his lips. ''But I'm more of an Edward Cullen fan myself.''

''Noted,'' He pressed his lips to hers, not caring that he had picked the wrong damn character to be, when he probably did look a little like the character that had been described in the book he had stole from her room when he was looking for ideas.

She broke away breathlessly, glancing down at his fluffy suit and matching footwear. ''Aren't you warm?''

''I don't think I've been so warm in my life,'' he breathed. ''But you do like it, right?''

''I do,'' she nodded in confirmation.

''It was really cool the way you let the kids pick what they wanted from the bowl,'' Clay stated approvingly. ''Where I lived when I was a kid, no one did that.''

''I guess I'm pretty cool then,''

Amy walked out of the bedroom, tugging on the black skirt she was wearing with her policewoman's outfit. ''Stupid face,'' she called over to her boyfriend who was sat awkwardly at the couch, not really knowing what to do. ''Come on, let's go.''

Ricky (_seriously, what the hell is his name?_) headed over to her, kissing her sweetly and grinning when she pulled him out of the apartment, shouting a quick goodbye to the other couple.

''You ready to go?'' Clay asked, taking a hold of her hand.

She nodded.

There was a knock on the door again, and she turned to open it. Her smile fell when she saw who was at the other side of the door. ''Aunt Julie, what are you doing here?''

''I'm so sorry, Sara,'' Julie pushed her seven year old son, who was dressed as the devil, towards her lightly. ''Can you look after him tonight? Take him 'trick or treat'-ing or something. ''I got called into work late and can't take him.''

The little boy pushed his way into the apartment, jumping on the couch and grabbing the remote control.

Sara looked at her aunt wide eyed. ''Can't you have asked someone else?'' she whispered so the boy wouldn't hear. ''_Anyone_ else?''

''You live closest,'' she said sheepishly. ''And I really have to be there. Something went wrong in the office and a bunch of work has gone missing from the files, I need to find them.'' Julie sent her a pleading look. ''_Please,_ Sara, I'll be as quick as I can.''

''Fine,'' she sighed, running her hand across her face. ''I'll take him out.''

''No parties though,''

''Of course.''

Julie quickly hugged her niece. ''Thank you so much,'' she looked over the girl's shoulder to her son. ''Bye sweetie,'' Then she quickly turned around and hurried down the hallway, her heels clicking as she ran.

Sara closed the door, leaning her head against it. A second later, she felt a hand press to her back lightly, rubbing it comfortingly. She looked at her boyfriend, smiling apologetically. ''I'm sorry, Clay. She dumps him on my all the time because I live so close. But you still go to the party.''

''But I don't wanna go without you,''

''Amy and Rob will be there, and I'll stop by later.''

''But I don't wanna go without you,'' he repeated with a typical, heart stopping grin. ''I'll come with you and we can go to the party later,''

''Clay,'' she sighed. She didn't want him missing out on a party for her; she knows how much he's been looking forward to it. And he worked hard on finding the costume to impress her. He was perfect, really. He was always so selfless to the point where it made her doubt why he was even with her, plain old Sara Kay. But he was. And she didn't want to ruin his social life.

''Sara,'' he teased back.

''Stop,''

''What?'' Clay feigned innocence.

''Being so nice,'' she exclaimed, blushing. ''I know you want to go, so go.''

Clay grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him before wrapping his arms around her waist. ''You know what I want?'' he paused for a split second. ''I wanna spend Halloween with my girlfriend. Whether it's at a party, or at the movies or walking around the streets with a kid. So yes, I want to go, I want to _go where you go._''

''You, Clayton Evans, are the cheesiest boyfriend on the planet.''

''Please don't call me Clayton again,'' he begged weakly, shutting up when she pressed her lips onto his, pulling away when a little voice interrupted them.

''Ewww, _kissing._ Gross.''


End file.
